releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Appen Moya
Appen Moya was a Prince and the son of King Deegan Moya the Fourth, of the Kingdom of Dawn. After his father's death, he became the new King. He was a minor antagonist in Volume 4. Appearance He has slightly pale skin.Chapter 565 Personality When he was first introduced, Appen was a well-meaning albeit naive prince who had dreams of being a great king who would lead his people to good lives. However due to the death of his beloved father, Appen has become vindictive towards all witches and has also become more self-righteous and selfish. These darker aspects of his personality would continue to devolve throughout the series during his failed invasion of Hermes and during the Kingdom of Dawn's civil war that cost him his kingship. Background Chronology He first appeared as a slightly incompetent prince who refused to Yorko's offer to form an alliance with the Kingdom of Graycastle against the Church despite being both Yorko's and his friend's Otto Luoxi's pleas. However, it was later revealed that he only did so under duress from the Church who held the king's life on the line. Following the defeat of the Church at the hands of Graycastle, Appen was coronated as the King of the Kingdom of Dawn after his father's death (who died to illness due to Church no longer supplying him the cure). At first, the two kingdoms of Graycastle and Dawn held a friendly relationship after the fall of the Church. However due to disagreements on the treatment of witches, this relationship was strained and eventually broke apart when Roland Wimbledon the current King of Graycastle both threatened and insulted Appen in a letter regarding Appen's witch hunts. Appen would later lead a 10,000 man strong military expedition in an effort to sack the remains of the Church at the Hermes plateau that was on the brink of collapse but thanks to the combined efforts of the First Army and the Witch Union, Appen's army was routed. Around 1000 of his total 10,000 army was killed in the battle while 600 were wounded and 1800 more were taken prisoner while the forces of Graycastle took no casualties. Following this humiliating defeat, Appen has since lost the will to fight and even govern his own kingdom. He has remained within his castle where he only attempted to pleasure himself in order to forget about that events that took place at Hermes. He would later get dethroned after a civil war lead by Quinn family. Under orders from King Roland himself, the head of the Quinn family, Horford Quinn successfully rebelled and overturned Appen's rule with support from Graycastle and the God's Punishment Witches. When Appen got dethroned, he decided to travel to border country, but on the way his ship got attacked by God's Punishment Witches' and Black Money's silent killers and he was killed. Black Money made it look like an accident. Abilities Relationships Deegan Moya (Father) Otto Luoxi Belinda Luoxi Oro Tokat Andrea Quinn Yorko Roland Wimbledon Trivia * It is implied that Appen suffers from PTSD after his defeat during the Hermes campaign. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nobles Category:Royal Family Category:Kingdom of Dawn Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased